Besar una princesa
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Ella era una princesa, y él un mercenario. El mismo que la besaría luego de terminar herido por una aparente estupidez. —Se ve mucho más bonita cuando está mostrando su inteligencia.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Como siempre, algo que se me vino de repente. Y no, no es una excusa barata para seguir publicando cosas. Es que de verdad las ideas me llegan de la nada...

* * *

Besar una princesa

[...]

* * *

 _Esa sería la última oportunidad del mercenario, quien, cansado de huir por el bosque, interiormente se rendía ante el rostro angelical de la dormida princesa. Con el anochecer llegaba el frío, y luego de tanto tiempo con el incordio de mujer no podía decir precisamente que estuviera tan disgustado. Era una llorona, una idiota, caprichosa, jodidamente fastidiosa y le sacaba de sus putas casillas cuando..._ Ejem. _Pero a pesar de todo era amable, y estaba en su derecho de tratarlo a insultos, considerando que era quien la había secuestrado. El joven sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, no dejaba de jugar con la daga entre sus dedos, lanzándola al aire, ni de mirar su rostro. Era preciosa, como lo fue alguna vez la reina._

 _Pegó un salto cuando la princesa, entre sueños, se removió sobre el húmedo terreno. Lo siguiente fue inevitable. El mercenario, sintiendo como su corazón quería salirse, esta vez por el susto, temeroso de ser encontrado haciendo algo como mirarla fijamente cuando dormía, intento ahogar un grito al ser invadido por el dolor de su muslo siendo atravesado por la daga, fracasando miserablemente._

Se escucharon unas risas por el lugar.

 _Él miró enfadado a la joven princesa, cuando ésta luego de despertar por el grito y caer en cuenta de lo sucedido, bufó con diversión._

—Más que mercenario es digno de llamar payaso —Se burló, sacando otras risas.

—Pues podría decir que usted no se queda atrás, es un digno espectáculo. Si su padre el rey la viera, sufriría una serie de paros cardíacos sin duda —Compuso una sonrisa a penas, apretando su pierna. La sangre había comenzado a escurrir y recorrer por sus dedos hasta sus muñecas.

 _La princesa, cambiando su expresión, cruzó los brazos luego de apartar una hoja de su cabello a manotazos._

—No estaría así de impresentable si no fuera por su causa.

—Es mi trabajo, y tampoco planeaba cuidar de una mocosa insoportable —dijo entre dientes, gimiendo al quitarse la daga de la pierna de una sola vez.

 _Ella miró atónita aquella acción, poniéndose pálida un momento. Ni siquiera había dudado, estaba admirada, aunque eso hubiera sido provocado por su estúpido exceso de confianza. Tantas veces le había visto jugar con el cuchillo, era claro que algún día pasaría algo como eso. Suspiró, viendo como tiraba el arma ensangrentada a un lado. La herida comenzó a sangrar más y sólo le quedó presionar. Él volvió a verla ya cuando se encontraba a un lado suyo, y luego no pudo evitar sentirse manoseado cuando lo empezó a tocar por encima de la ropa._

—Q-¿Qué está haciendo? —Después de unos segundos, en los que no podía detenerla porque no era su idea perder mucha más sangre, ella extrajo su cantimplora como si tuviera aquel derecho.

—Voy a salvarlo de su estupidez, si me permite —Fue su respuesta una vez sus manos tuvieron una sensación rara, pero habían acabado limpias al final. Apartó sus manos de la herida y sin aviso volcó el contenido de la cantimplora sobre su muslo, logrando sacar otro gemido de sus labios.

 _Inmediatamente rasgó la base de su vestido, recibiendo una mirada curiosa como agotada del otro. Por supuesto era obvio que le vendaría la pierna, pero seguía preguntándose por qué le ayudaba. Cuando la princesa estaba por terminar de hacer el nudo decidió que lo haría._

—¿Por qué se toma las molestias?

—No soy idiota, sabe —Apretó el nudo lo suficiente para que le presionara la herida y no se le saliera—. Soy una indefensa princesa y usted mi secuestrador, pero no por eso deja de ser mucho más capaz y fuerte que yo. Así que no tenía planeado dejarlo aquí y escapar. Incluso si el ejército me encontrara, seguro que lo haría primero una bestia. Siendo así, me siento mucho más segura con usted. Es un mercenario, me conviene quedarme a su lado mientras tanto. Si no me dañó antes, no lo hará ahora —Dio una palmadita a su pierna, queriendo molestar—. Espero mis gracias, entonces.

 _Así, el mercenario se dio cuenta de que la princesa era claramente más lista de lo que aparentaba con sus quejas y testarudez. Ni siquiera se molestó con la palmada que francamente le había dolido hasta el alma. Ella todavía seguía ahí, esperando las palabras de agradecimiento, como había mencionado; y él sonrió._

—Se ve mucho más bonita cuando está mostrando su inteligencia.

 _La postura de grandeza y satisfacción de la princesa se fue abajo, y sus brazos empezaron a descruzarse lentamente, a medida que iba cayendo en lo que significaban sus palabras. Estaba dispuesta a protestar, sonrojada por el halago a su belleza e inteligencia, algo confundida por sentirse bien con sus palabras. Todas las veces que la habían halagado por cómo tocaba el piano, por su belleza, por sus modales y siempre siendo comparada con su madre. Pero no recordaba a nadie más que sus padres, cuando era pequeña, haciendo comentarios positivos sobre su astucia e inteligencia._

 _Las mejillas rojas de la princesa hicieron al joven mercenario besarla, hasta que..._

—¿D-dijo besarla? —susurró, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

—¿Gray? —susurró Lucy, sin saber qué hacer, aunque su compañero estaba peor— No es momento para hacer preguntas.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tendría que besarte? —inquirió.

—S-sólo hazlo —contestó intentando mover los labios lo menos posible.

—Pero...

Dije, _el idiota del mercenario besó a la princesa en ese mismo jodido momento._

—Gray, no tiene importancia, hazlo —volvió a decir, sonrojándose todavía más.

—Espero que estés segura de lo que dices —murmuró, también con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se separó un poco del supuesto tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyado, puso su mano algo ensangrentada bajo su barbilla y acercó los labios a los suyos. Lucy cerró los ojos tranquilamente, aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de morirse de un infarto por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella tampoco estaba enterada de que tendrían que besarse, pero tampoco podían arruinarlo todo.

Nada más comenzaron a besarse una exclamación conmovida recorrió todo el teatro, empeorando la situación de los otros dos. Era vergonzoso, aún más con todo ese público. No le sorprendería que terminaran ganándose un lugar en la Sorcerer Magazine por tal escena, incluso si era eso, literalmente. Una escena.

[...]

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Sabes el susto que me llevé cuando gritaste de esa manera?

Gray suspiró, quitándose el cinturón que llevaba atravesado, incluido en su vestuario para la obra.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Oh, claro. Pero imagina mi preocupación cuando vi que te habías dañado de verdad —exclamó quitándose el destrozado vestido.

Al final de la obra el mercenario hallaba una manera de llevarse a la princesa consigo, engañando a quien había pagado sus servicios. Luego él y Lucy habían tenido que escapar de otro ejército, para variar. Lo bueno es que era una obra de final feliz, así que de alguna manera se escaqueaban estando enteros. Por otro lado el personaje se curaba de la herida en un salto del tiempo que había sido incluido, pero a ése Gray, el de Fairy Tail, le dolía horrores todavía.

—En vez de estarte quejando deberías mimarme para que me cure.

—Mimarte mi trasero —bufó, peinando su cabello frente a un espejo.

Gray se quedó en silencio, al menos lo había intentado. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que había besado a Lucy, no terminaba por creérselo. Era cierto que era una obra así que no contaba mucho, pero había terminado por agradarle más de lo que esperaba. Casi esperaba que al director se le ocurriera llevarlos consigo en la gira, sólo para tener que besarla una y otra vez sin necesidad de verse comprometidos. No creía que a Lucy le gustara que se metieran en problemas porque a él le daba por besarla de nuevo sin una obra de por medio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Lucy le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dirigió la mirada a través del espejo un segundo, luego ella volteó.

Él estaba quitándose la camisa a esas alturas.

—Me cambio, no tengo planeado seguir con esto puesto. Incluso si me veo increíble vestido así.

—Ajá —contestó, restándole importancia a que estuvieran en la misma habitación. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto completamente desnudo ya? Y eso que ahora sólo se había quitado la camisa, como de costumbre cuando luchaba—. Deberías pedirle el conjunto al director, en una de esas lo usas y vuelves a tener la suerte de besarme.

Se detuvo en su tarea de quitarse el cinturón que iba con los pantalones al oír eso. Incluso si bromeaba eran palabras algo mayores.

—¿No te importaría que lo hiciera? Si es así creo que ni siquiera necesitaría esta ropa para que se me de la oportunidad.

Lucy le miró fijamente un rato, todavía estaba algo enojada y preocupada por lo de la herida en su pierna. ¿En qué estaba pensando para distraerse de tal manera? La respuesta le había llegado hace tiempo a Lucy, con la voz de Levy McGarden como narradora.

De la nada llegó un grupo de personas como un torbellino. Erza iba vestida como la capitana del ejército del padre de la princesa, mientras que Natsu como un perro. Al pobre le había tocado ser el perro rastreador del rey, después de todo sólo eran un par de papeles los que faltaban y él no encajaba mucho con la personalidad original del mercenario, y todos sabían que Natsu no iba a apegarse al papel. A Lucy todavía le atacaba la risa de recordarlo gateando por el escenario, de alguna manera era el rol perfecto para Natsu.

—Oh, ¿interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Levy.

Gray todavía tenía las manos cerca del cinturón, si lo miraba de afuera por supuesto que daba la sensación de otra cosa.

—No —respondió rápidamente, pero no fue escuchada por la sonrojada Erza— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Veníamos a ver cómo estaba Gray. No pensaba que ibas a hacer algo así —se dirigió al chico—, pero benefició gratamente a la escena. Te felicito —sonrió alzando el pulgar.

—¡No es justo, hubiera preferido ser el mercenario antes que un estúpido perro! —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Ya se había quitado las orejas de perro que había tenido que llevar para la obra. Una pena, le hubiera gustado hacerle una foto.

—Apuesto que habrías arruinado la escena del beso —dijo Gray por primera vez desde que llegaran, en un claro tono de burla.

Antes de que Natsu respondiera a gritos y amenazas, la voz de Lucy resonó por el lugar.

—Sobre eso, ¡¿por qué no nos dijeron sobre el beso?! —Puso las manos sobre su cadera, mirando a Levy y Erza con los ojos llenos de enojo.

Levy se tensó en su lugar, Erza todavía no se reponía del todo, pero no se intimidaba nada.

—¡A-ah, sí! Verás, pensamos que la escena saldría mejor si no estaban enterados. Ya saben, que no se viera tan impropio de ustedes, o forzado.

—En realidad creo que hizo el efecto contrario —comentó Gray.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta que le dejara satisfecha. Pero eso nunca llegó, porque Levy comenzó a reír nerviosamente y segundos más tarde ya había salido empujando a los otros dos fuera como quien lleva el Diablo.

Entonces fue el silencio.

Gray siguió con la tarea de quitarse finalmente el cinturón y pantalón, mientras que Lucy seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados, aparentemente pensando en algo.

—¿Sabes? —Habló de pronto— Me parece que la parte del halago a la belleza e inteligencia de la princesa no estaba en el guión, además de la parte en que te entierras de pleno el cuchillo.

Él todavía ni se bajaba los pantalones cuando pasó eso.

—Recuerda que, por muy cursi o anticuado que suene, tú sí podrías considerarte una princesa —Sonrió de lado—. Y escuché por ahí que no está prohibido salirse un poco del papel en una obra.

Al Lucy quedarse estática por la respuesta, el mago había dado por terminada la conversación. Por lo mismo fue inevitable que se sorprendiera cuando, en medio de la tarea de bajarse los pantalones —cuando esperaba que ella volteara—, las manos de Lucy —que ahora estaba frente a él— alzaran su rostro hasta que fuera capaz de juntar los labios con los suyos. La acción le hizo perder el equilibro y casi se cae sobre la chica, pero alcanzó a plantar los pies con firmeza en el suelo. Se quedó quieto un segundo y cerró los párpados, enderezándose lentamente, ignorando el dolor de su pierna; sintiendo los suaves labios de su compañera acariciar los suyos.

Cuando se separó de él, Gray parecía estar un poco en las nubes. Y un poco antes de abrir los ojos, dijo casi en un susurro.

—Sería por demás raro que alguien entrara en este momento, siendo que estamos tan juntos y yo con los pantalones abajo.

Lucy rió con las mejillas rojas y se separó de él.

—Puedes seguir entonces, no volveré a interrumpirte.

—Aunque no es que me moleste —agregó.

Ella guardó silencio un segundo.

—Creo que mejor me voy un rato, sería incómodo que volviera a hacerlo si a penas estás vestido —Sonrió.

Gray suspiró al verla irse. Tal vez si era mejor así, personalmente, los otros le daban igual. Pero como Erza hubiera decidido volver...

En medio de la habitación, con los pantalones en los tobillos y los brazos cruzados, Gray esbozó una sonrisa. Un beso de Lucy le gustaba mucho más si no era por una estúpida obra.


End file.
